


Percy Jackson and the Avenger one shots

by Colorless_Daydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Asgard (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Percy Jackson, Character Death, Crying, Death, Diners, Food, Food Kink, Hammer Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Men Crying, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Science, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Percy, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorless_Daydreams/pseuds/Colorless_Daydreams
Summary: Just some short stories with Percy Jackson mingling with the Avengers in his own special way, portraying his relationship with each.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/ Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Percy Jackson/Loki (Marvel), Percy Jackson/Steve Rogers, Percy Jackson/Thor (Marvel), Percy Jackson/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Percy and Steve

Steve stared at Percy from across the table in the dinner. Shifting in his seat he watched how Percy's lips wrapped around the fork slowly sliding the food off with that velvety tong. Strong teeth tearing the food apart only for his throat to suck it down. Enchanting, and Steve was getting a hard-on. He had always had a thing for watching Percy eat, he didn't know if it could be classified as a food kink, but it was close to it. Maybe more of an eating kink. Steve didn't know.

Pulling his wallet out Steve slapped forty dollars on the table, plenty to cover the meal, and grabbing Percy's arm he pulled him up mid-bight." Time to go."

"I wasn't done eating!" Percy protests, unaware of the tent in his boyfriend's pants.

"Trust me, you'll be eating plenty." Steve purred, dragging Percy outside, and shoving him into the car.

Speeding to the Avengers complex where Percy now lived with Steve, the captain reached over to Percy's crotch and started massaging it.

"F-fuck." Percy moaned." Damn it, Steve. Every time I eat we can't have sex."

"Well, we are this time."

The rest of the car ride was in silence, Steve massaging Percy's cock letting him whine and moan, desperate for friction, or at least more of it, to push him over the edge.

When they got to the compound Steve dragged Percy to his room and threw the younger on the bed.

"S-s-steve." Percy moaned at the act of dominance.

"No." Steve swatted across Percy's legs." What do you call me?"

"Captin." Percy whimpered again.

"Good little breeding bitch." Grabbing a strawberry he forced it into Percy's mouth who happily munched at the sweet fruit. The juice spilling out of his mouth and down the sides of his face. Steve, or, Captain, hummed, pleased. Leaning down he licked kitten licks at the syrupy liquid, joyful to get his own fill." On your hands and knees."

Percy was happy to oblige and soon two fingers were being thrust into his ass, scissoring him open, the captain licking up his spin and another two fingers, coated in peanut butter shoved into the sea prince's mouth for him to lick happily on.

Once Steve deemed his boyfriend stretched enough, he lined up his throbbing, pulsing dick and slowly pushed it in, letting Percy feel every little inch of it brushing and filling his insides in a place food couldn't. Percy moaned as his boyfriend hit his prostate on the first go, agonizingly brushing past it. When Steve didn't move, though, Percy knew he was going to have to beg.

"Please. Please." He whispered, his voice horse and worn out.

"More you slut."

"Please fuck my slutty ass Captain. Please make me your little bitch and feed me with your cum."

Steve didn't respond, but he pulled out, and snapping his hips he slammed back in. Again and again. Tears flew down Percy's face as he moaned and screamed from the pleasure. Reaching down, Steve grabbed Percy's cock and started pulling it harshly, just enough to tip the bottom over the edge. Crying out, Percy came. Hard. But Steve kept pounding into his now over-sensitive ass. His body on fire, Percy felt every little movement as he kept crying, still aroused, but not enough to get hard again as he and Steve had already had sex multiple times this morning (over breakfast) and once in the afternoon (over lunch).

"I'm going to cum bitch, and you're going to eat it up because that's all you are. A whore and a fucking cumdump."

Percy whined nodding his head, feeling the super serum dick hit his prostate and tear him apart." Y-yes captain."

Pulling out, Steve grabbed Percy's side, twisted him over, and forcing Percy's jaw open, by clenching down on the bottom bone, he shoved his dick into Percy's small, wet, tight mouth. Percy choked a little from the suddenness, but pleasure coursed through him when Steve grabbed him by the neck, cutting off his breathing and face fucking him till Percy's face turned purple. Steve knew he was going to cum soon, that's why he took the risk, and he also knew Percy loved it, so there he was, but not for long.

"Shit!" He screamed, cumming down Percy's throat.

Percy choked as he struggled to swallow the cum and regaining his breath.

After all, his favorite thing to eat was his Captain's cum, and his Captain loved watching Percy eat him cum.


	2. Percy and Tony

Percy walked along the sidewalk, happily humming. He was going home after a long day of school. Collage to be exact. The sharp autumn wind beat against his face as the earth started to smell like spices and pumpkins. Halloween was tomorrow, and Percy couldn't wait. He had always been a sucker for Halloween as it involved candy, and any excuse to make himself more hyper than he already was, was taken. Sally had always let him eat candy to his heart's content that night, let him get a sugar high, have him crash, then rarely give him and sweets the rest of the year. An ADHD boy did not need any sugar. It was already hard enough to keep them "stable". 

The one thing Percy was sad about, was his boyfriend, Tony was locked up in Sokovia dealing with some A.I. he had stupidly created out of rash decisions. It wouldn't be the first Halloween Percy spent by himself though. Walking up the steps to his apartment, Percy unlocked the door and entered his own spice-smelling heaven. A little diffuser sat in the corner releasing apple cinnamon smells into the air. Smiling, he walked over a turned it off. The small things always had made Percy so happy. 

Dinner that night was just a chicken pop pie that he had pulled out of the freezer and warmed up. Nothing much, but delicious. Putting on pajamas and brushing his teeth, Percy went to bed. Dreams seemed to be a fickle ailment now, and Percy could keep them at bay so he slept sound, no horrors or delicacies bothering him. 

~

The following day seemed to sweep by in one large gust. Percy went to his morning class but thankfully did not have another for a day as his other two teachers had canceled, happy to take any excuse for a break. This one just happening to be Halloween. Changing back at his apartment, Percy tugged on the cat costume he had gotten especially for Tony, per his request. It wasn't necessarily a sexy outfit, it was a play on Tony's liking to call the younger "kitty" but about anything put on Percy's god-like statue turned into a seductive piece of art. 

Walking out of his room, Percy entered the living room, and putting on some music he swayed in the kitchen while pouring bags of candy into a large tub for all the little children in his apartment complex that would come knocking on his door. And for himself of course. 

The first nock came as a little of a surprise, it was still noon, and Percy was just about to put on a few movies to watch and wait. Double-checking the time Percy was filled with questions as it still seemed a little early for even the earliest of the early to come knocking, but he supposed that there was some strict parent making their small child go around ridiculously early, or a greedy teen who was starting early and finishing ridiculously late. 

Grabbing a handful of candy Percy walked up to the door, flung it open, and froze. Candy dropped out of his hand, and a blinding smile was flashed his way. 

"T-tony?" Percy thought he was going to be back next week. That's when Percy realized how much he had been missing Tony.

The songs hummed were Tony's favorites, the ones Percy hated the most. Percy had eaten the chicken pot pie Tony had loved so much, Percy hated them. And Percy had slept in Tony's shirt, on Tony's side of the bed. He had done it all without even realizing it. Tears welling up, he sagged forward and onto his boyfriend's chest, sobbing. 

"Damn it, Tony, I missed you."

"I missed you to kitten." Tony grabbed Percy's chin and pulled him into a heated, long kiss. 

Tongs rubbed each other, and a few moans escaped between the two of them. 

Pulling apart, they settled down on the couch watching a movie and cuddling, both missing the other's warmth so much.

"If you want me to stop avengering, I will," Tony whispered into Percy's black hair. 

"I'm not going to ask you to do that. I get scared, sure, but you love Iron man, and couldn't give it up."

"And you love getting fucked by iron man."

Percy blushed." Shut up." 

Tony laughed." I love you."

"Love you to jack ass."


	3. Bruce and Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this one is going to be really short, but I hope it's sweet and... fulfilling... I don't know if that's the right word to use here, but I'm going to use it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoye it!

Percy loved watching Bruce work. The man would scrunch up his forehead. nose remaining lax. Eyes twitching, and his brain whirring, clear through the way he would lick his lips and jump at a slight touch, or his name being called. Collecting the smell of chemicals throughout the day he would acquire a most entertaining scent, as he stuttered sentences and mathematical sequences to himself. Whenever Percy would comment about it upon the two going to bed, Bruce would just blush and claim he never did that. 

Big spooning Bruce at night was one of Pery's guilty pleasures. To wrap the scientist up and hold him tight at night. To hold such a powerful man and the Hulk no less was thrilling. To control so much power, through a man he loved so dearly. The feeling was intoxicating. For Bruce, it was just as redemptive. Percy was a powerful demigod, enough to take down gods. To be held by him, like a fragile piece of glass was like euphoria.


	4. Percy and Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is really crappy and rushed, but I wrote it instead on my English paper due tomorrow, so I feel like I get a little mercy. 
> 
> Sorry.

The whip came down harshly on Loki's ass. Squealing a little Loki lurched a little. The blindfold around his eyes made him numb to the world." More." He whimpered.

"What was that omega?" Percy breathed deeply into Lokie's ear making him shiver.

"More please, Alpha." 

"That's better." 

Sitting back up, Percy was more than happy to oblige, bringing the whip down, it cracked against the winter white skin in a most delicious sound. Again and again, till Loki was crying mess below him. Putting the whip away, Percy layed on more slap with his hand to the now red flesh and smiling turned Loki over on his back. Taking the blindfold of Percy gently covered those green eyes of his ice monster with his hand so the bright light wouldn't hurt as much. Leaning down closely, Percy pushed Loki into the bed making his but rub uncomfortably against the blankets. 

"Good little omega, taking all the punishment I give you. Such a good little bitch, only my little bitch." Percy praised. 

Loki keened. He loved being Percy's bitch, and his only. His plaything. The degrading talk was something he had to talk Percy into, but once he had Percy set into the role so easily and turned to rather like it after attempting three or four times. 

"I think my bitch deserves a treat now, wouldn't you agree?" Percy hummed.

Loki nodded his head fast, gently pulling Percy's hand away from his eyes, he looked up at his alpha." Please, please alpha. I'll be good."

Percy reached up and pet Loki's hair." Oh, you are good, such a good bitch for me." 

Sliding down a little, Percy lifted Loki's legs so they were bent at the knee, and sliding a pillow under his lover's back, Percy laid down and sticking his tongue out he took a swipe at Loki's hole. The muscles contracted and released as Loki moaned. Satisfied, Percy kept licking, delving his tong into the hot hole, and happily massaging. Slick came out of the omega's hole which Percy licked up, enjoying the sweet taste immensely. 

Finally getting enough, Percy sat back up and looked at the distraught face Loki was making." So pretty he whispered." Loki bucked at the praise, his cocklet twitching in the air waiting for release. 

Teasing, Percy ran his dick along the omega's pussy. "So wet for me." Then pushing in Percy groaned at the feeling. Quickly pulling back out he pounded in again, and again. Till they were fucking like rabbits in heat. It only took three or four "rams" before he had Loki crying out. 

"I-i'm cumming." Loki wailed, tears streaming down his face. 

Percy squinted his eyes and wrapping his hand around Loki's cocklet he growled." Not yet." Using his alpha pheromones he forced Loki to hold in his cum.

The Alpha made Loki wait till he had cummed and knotted his bitch before Lokie could cum.

They layed their for a while, not really doing anything just engoying each others heart.


	5. Percy and Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+
> 
> I don't know if this really is a hammer kink, but we're calling it that

Percy groaned as Thor sat his hammer on his chest. The weight pressed against Percy's chest compressed his lungs, constricting his air-flow. Opening his mouth, Percy felt a few tears flow into his mouth. Opening his eyes, confused to look at Thor, he found the god wasn't crying and realized they were his own tears. Thor pounded into him. 

"Don't leave Percy." He said sharply.

"S-sorry, sir." Percy let out a sob as Thor's dick scrapped across his prostate agonizingly slow. 

Thor would thrust in fast, then pull out slowly, enjoying the torture he was putting his lover through.

This continued for a while before Percy couldn't take it any longer, and squirming he thrust himself back down, trying to speed up the process. 

"No doll," Thor commanded, grabbing the younger by the throat and reducing his airflow even more.

They continued on, Thor taking his pleasure slowly while Percy lay their in agony, never quiet reaching his relesase. 

Thor though roared, lightnign sparks running down his dick and into Percy as he cam, pumping the seman in. 

Pulling out Percy whinned, as he hadn't reached his own release yet.

Thor smiled." Be patient doll." Then pulling the hammer of Percy's chest he flipped it around in his hand and shoved the handle up into Percy's ass canal. The handle slammed into Percy's prostate, again and again. The handle being at least a foot and a half long digging up into edges that caused him to scream in escstacy. 

Thor smiled, and let do of his hammer as Percy shot ribbons ofcum onto his stomach. 

Ghasping for breath, Percy tryed to get up, to clean himself and the bed. The hammer though, didn't move and held him down so he couldn't move. Trying to wiggle up and have the handel slip out, Thor caught him and held him down.

"No doll. You'r staying their all nigh. Now get some sleep." Thor whispered, pressing a kiss to Percy's head.

Nodding his head, the son of the sea prince felt himself nodding off happily.


	6. Percy and Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not going to be 18+ it's just a "wholesome" more mother-son type of relationship cause as a friend said to me once "A straight Percy is a boring Percy" so this is just going to be family relations.

Percy was laying on the couch looking at the TV without really watching it. He felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know why, but going with it, Percy had spent the last several days miserable on his couch. He didn't really remember eating, but he did have a glass of half-full water next to him, so Percy guessed he had been drinking, but the past few days had blurred together so he no longer knew. Sitting there was pure misery. Maybe a day had passed when he got a call from Natasha. Percy loved the ex- Russian spy, like he did his mother, and she herself looked to Percy like the child she never had. Yet always yearned for. Percy faintly remembered telling her he was sick, but his brain was so fuzzy and gone at the moment he couldn't keep anything straight, much less what he had said. Soon enough though, his theory proved correct as a nock came through the door followed by a soft "I'm comming in." Only Natasha, his mom, Tyson, Annabeth, and Natasha's boyfreind Bucky had keys to his apartment, and after his conversation he could only guess it was Natasha. Maybe Bucky, but doutful. Sure enough, the flash of red hair brough in his rambiling thoughts, and Natasha appeared above him pressing her hand to his forehead. "Oh, you got a fever." She cooed. "Migrain." Percy let the words tumble out, his voice breaking. Natasha pursed her lips, and walking over to the TV she turned it off, and pulling the blinds down over all the windows she darkened the room as far as it would go, and handed some Advil to Percy, which he gratfully took, not having any of his own at the apartment. Natasha then went into the kitchen and busied herself making some soup for Percy. Chicken soup, but not the unhealthy stuff you could get at stores in the cans. He poored chicken broth into a large iron pot and heating it up, she shreaded a chicken and tossed a good bit of the peices in. Adding salt and pepper, along with a few spices she tasted it, and deeming it good enough, she poored some into a bowl and took it to a half sleeping Percy. She spooned the food to him, and dispite his resistance at first, he finally accepted the help. After eating, Natasha curled up next to him and the two drifted happily to sleep


End file.
